


Hellfire

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth
Summary: he,





	Hellfire

Varian was sitting on his throne in stormwind when suddenly he looked up and saw Neltharion. He blushed and cried as he saw his lover. 

“My love, you have returned to me from the grocery store.”

Neltharion threw his groceries and sat on Varian’s lap, cupping his cheek and blush. Varian looked away, embarrassed at their proximity. 

“Yeah”

Varian grabbed Neltharion’s ass even though there were like 50 guards in the room. Neltharion teasingly turned into a dragon and Varion fell to his knees weakly. He stroked the dragon’s crusty knees and whimpered.

“Does this honk your donk” Deathwing winked. The whole fucking roof was destroyed and screams of panic could be heard around the city. 

“B-but Deathwing.. my son..” Varian tried. 

Deathwing put a dragon finger on Varian’s baby soft lips. “Shhzz... Let him know.”

Varian looked back helplessly, but couldn’t resist. His beloved was here and nothing could stop them from making sweet love forever. Deathwing leaned down and Varian kissed his dry dragon lips, licking all over his chin. 

Deathwing moaned, and Varian unsheathed his sword. He gripped the handle, and swung. Deathwing’s head came off, and was now dead. The groceries were still on the floor. Varian cried. He licked his dead eyeballs and hoped Anduin was watching. This is what a king does. It’s his destiny.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Catacylsm the sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386351) by [BastardoftheEarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth)




End file.
